Mystery at the Omega Asteroid Belt
by PrincessAurora1000
Summary: When the Enterprise is on a mission to the Omega Asteroid Belt one of their own is attacked by someone on the ship. Now the crew has to find out what happened to their friend.
1. Chapter 1

Inside a Starfleet Court, in San Francisco

"Cadets Kathy Rogers and Data have been charged with possession of illegal arms, misuse of Starfleet equipment, destruction of Starfleet property and disobeying a direct order from a senior officer" the judge read off for the court, in front of him sat Cadet Kathy Rogers looking as if she wanted to be anywhere else but there and Data who was sitting up strait with no expression on his face. When the charges had been read the judge turned to the jury.

"Has the jury come to a verdict?" the judge asked.

The foreman of the jury stood up, "We have your honor. We find Cadet Kathy Rogers and Cadet Data guilty of all charges."

"Thank you of your service to the court," the judge said to the jury and then he turned to the defendants, "this court has found you guilty and you are here by sentence to 300 hours of community service and expelled from Starfleet Academy and forever ban from any kind of service in Starfleet. This court is adjourned."

26 years later.

Captain's log: We have just picked up a group of scientists who are on their way to study strange radiation coming from the asteroids in the Omega Asteroid Belt. They believe that this radiation could be helpful in improving our warp drive systems. In a few minutes a few of my senior officers and I will meet with the lead scientists on this team to go over their plans.

Captain Picard and his senior offices sat waiting in the observation lounge as Doctors Ronald Jones and Kevin Smith walked in.

"Welcome abroad the Enterprise, gentlemen" Captain Picard said in greeting and gestured for them to sit down.

"This is my first officer, Commander William Riker and my second officer Lt. Commander Data" Captain Picard continued indicating to Riker and Data who were setting at their usual spots at the table.

"Commander Riker" Dr. Jones said in greeting pointing choosing to ignore Data.

"I am Dr. Ronald Jones and this is my colleague Dr. Kevin Smith and as you are well aware I am here to study the radiation coming off of these asteroids." Dr. Jones said now addressing the captain.

"If you don't mind me asking Dr. Jones, what is it that you hope to learn from this radiation?" Captain Picard asked.

"We believe that if we can find out how this radiation is occurring we could use that information to improve the speed of the warp drive and the endurance of ships warp drive systems" Dr. Smith answered for Dr. Jones.

"Well you will have the full support of the Enterprise crew and we shall arrive at the Omega Asteroid Belt in a few hours" Captain Picard said standing up.

"We thank you for any help you and your crew can prove" Dr. Jones answered reaching out his hand for Captain Picard to shake, which he did.

As they walked out for the observation lounge Dr. Jones glared at Data, as if he could make Data disappear if he glared at him hard enough.

They made it to the Omega Asteroid Belt, and planned on beginning their study first thing in the morning.

When Caption Picard walked onto the bridge the next morning he quickly noticed that Data was not at his op station.

Turning to the ensign who sat across from Data he asked, "Ensign, where is Commander Data?"

"I don't know sir" the ensign answered, "I haven't seen him all morning."

Captain Picard pressed his command badge, "Commander Data report to the bridge." The Captain got no response from Data.

Captain Picard turned to Wolf, "Lt. Wolf will you go on check up on Data, it is unlike him not to be at his post."

"Aye, sir" answered Wolf then he walked to the turbolift. It was not long before Wolf got to Data's quarters and not getting a response when he rang the bell for entrance he used his security override to enter the room.

Lt. Wolf was shocked at what he saw and he quick hit his command badge.

"Medical Emergency, Commander Data's quarters."


	2. Chapter 2

Data was thrashing around violently on his bed and from the looks of things he had been doing so of a while. All of the covers on the bed had fallen off, and Data's bedside table was broken in two and laying on its side. Data's cat, Spot, was in the corner on the far side of the room backing herself as close to the wall as she could get with her left paw out in front of her clearly broken.

Wolf went into the room and went to Data but before he could do anything Dr. Crusher and one of her nurses came in.

"What happened?" Dr. Crusher asked pulling out her tricorder and scanning Data.

"I don't know, I was sent to find out why Commander Data had not reported to deputy" Wolf answered.

"It appears as if something is attacking him from the inside" Dr. Crusher said after she had scanned him, "I going to turn Data off and hopefully that will slow down whatever is happening." Dr. Crusher reached behind Data's left shoulder blade but when she flipped the switch but nothing happened. After a brief moment of shock that nothing happened Dr. Crusher pulled out a hypospray.

"Doctor I do not believe that will work" Wolf commented when he saw the hypospray.

"It might not, but it will be easier to help him if he is not thrashing around like this" Dr. Crusher answered pressing the hypospray into Data's neck. After the hypospray was administered Data calmed down and stopped thrashing around.

"Wolf scan this room and see if you can find any clues as to what happened" Dr. Crusher said turning to Wolf.

"Aye" Wolf replied pulling out his tricorder.

Then Dr. Crusher turned to the nurse that came with her, "See what you can do for Spot." Dr. Crusher had noticed the cat as she got there, but her main concern was Data at the moment. Dr. Crusher then hit her command badge.

"Two to beam directly to sickbay."

It was little over an hour since Data had arrived in sickbay.

"There appears to be an organic compound that has found its way into Data positronic systems" Dr. Crusher told Picard standing at far from where Data was laying on a biobed, "It's reacting violently with Data's systems."

Dr. Crusher walked over to one of the sick bay computers along the wall and pulled up the ship's diagram of Data's systems.

"This is how Data's systems appear when they are functioning normally" Dr. Crusher said then she pressed a few button and a different diagram came onto the screen, "This is the scan we took of Data after we got him to sick bay."

"As you can see there has already been a great deal of damage down by this organic compound and it is continuing to spread throughout his systems" Dr. Crusher continued.

"How bad do you believe the damage is?" Picard asked.

"Well, to tell you the truth I don't know. We need to find a way to stop this compound's path and hopefully we will be able to repair most of the damage. But if this spreads to his positronic brain there will be nothing we can do for him" Dr. Crusher answered.

Picard nodded in acknowledgment and continued to look at the diagrams on the screen.

"Jean-Luc, Wolf did a complete scan of Data's quarters and found this compound only on Data's bed where we found him. With this information and with the fact we never seen this before there is a good possibility that someone put this compound into Data's systems," Dr. Crusher pointed out.

Picard pressed his command badge, "Commander LaForge, Lt. Wolf meet me in my ready room."

He then turned to Dr. Crusher, "Keep me informed."

A few minutes later in Captain Picard's ready room.

"It appears that someone on this ship had attacked Commander Data. At this moment we have no idea who did this or why they did this, but I believe it would be best if we that extra percussions" Picard addressed Geordi and Wolf.

"Wolf I want extra security added on the decks where the scientists are, I don't think it's a coincidence that just after they arrived on this ship one of my senior officers were attacked. If one of the scientists had done this I don't want to give them the chance to do it to any other officers." Picard said looking direction at Wolf.

"Aye, sir"

"Geordi I want you to see if you can find out what this compound is that is attacking Data and if there is not a way to stop it from continuing" Picard said now turning to Geordi. Geordi nodded.

"That would be all" Picard dismissed them.

Meanwhile in Sickbay

A nurse had just finished mending the bone in Spot's paw when Commander Riker walked in, and when he saw her he quickly back away a little. When he saw Dr. Crusher he went over to her.

"How is he?" He asked.

"Well he could be better" Dr. Crusher sighed, "I don't really know how to help him if it was one of my other patient I would take a sample and look to see if some of our medicines could stop it, but Data's body doesn't work like that."

"We'll find out how to fix this" Riker said looking over to where Data was on the biobed, "what I would like to know is how this happened. We have no clue as to what this is?"

"No, I haven't seen it before" Dr. Crusher answered scanning Data again with her tricorder.

Before she or Riker could say anything else Data regained conscious, noticing this Dr. Crusher put the tricorder down.

"Data can you hear me?"

"Yyyyeeess, thoooooough I apppppeeeaaar to haaaaave aa malfuuunction" Data answered having an extremely had time talking, sounding like a 21st century CD with a scratch on it.

"We're working on fixing that Data do you know what happened to you last night" Dr. Crusher asked hoping that if he did it could help find a way to help him or at the very least tell them who did it.

It was no use though Data had already lost conscious before Dr. Crusher finished her question.


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. Jones stormed into the Captain's ready room.

"Caption Picard, I would like to know why we have not been allowed to do our research on the asteroid belt. This radiation could be the answer to many great possibilities for Starfleet, yet you want to hold off on looking at it." Dr. Jones said to Picard, without even saying hello, his voice getting louder with each word.

"Dr. Jones I understand you're want to begin your research, but I most look out of the welfare of this ship's crew and passengers," Captain Picard answered calmly, "One of my senior officers was attacked last night and I need to find out who did this before they attack another member of my crew."

"So, my research is being held back because someone broke a machine. Fix the android and be done with it, I need to complete my research for the good of the Federation. That is a little more important than who attack that android." Dr. Jones shot back.

"You will be allowed to begin your research of the radiation, after this investigation is over, not before. Also I disagree with you; the safety of this ship and those on it is the top priority. So I would suggest your corroboration with this investigation." Captain Picard said as calmly as before.

Dr. Jones glared at Captain Picard for a moment before storming out of the ready room, when the door opened to allow Dr. Jones out through, he found Commander Riker in his way. Dr. Jones pushed Riker out of the way and headed out of the bridge. After Dr. Jones had left the bridge on the lift, Riker walked into the Captain's ready room.

"Well, Dr. Jones is in a sunny mood today," Commander Riker said to Captain Picard.

"Dr. Jones is a little upset over the delay in his research of the asteroid belt," Captain Picard answered.

"Do you believe that he had anything to do with the attack on Data?" Commander Riker asked.

"Honestly, I don't know," Captain Picard said, "little about the attack on Data makes any sense. The question of who could have a motive to do this is as big of a mystery as, who did this. It's hard to see Dr. Jones doing this; he has a lot riding on this radiation in the asteroid belt. He has been noted for having strong beliefs that androids should not service in Starfleet, though."

"What can you tell me about the investigation so far," Captain Picard asked leaning forward, placing his elbows on the table and folding his hands together and giving Riker his undivided attention.

"There hasn't been much of progress in the investigation," Commander Riker sighed, "as you know we have found out that this it is an organic compound that is doing this to Data, but we haven't found out anything more about it. Not even how to stop it from spreading. Data did manage to regain consciousness of a while, but he did stay that way for long."

Picard put his hands down and sighed, "I was hoping that perhaps you all had been able to find out a little more; if not on who did this then on a way to help Data."

"Dr. Crusher and Geordi are working on that as we speak," Riker said, "though it concerns me that someone was able to pull off this attack and leave us with no clues. This is Starfleet's Flagship for goodness sakes."

"There is no such thing as a perfect crime," Captain Picard responded, "I would like Lt. Wolf to have a security team to have another look at Commander Data's quarters. I want every corner of that room checked; his attacker had to have left some kind of clue."

"Yes, sir" Commander Riker said and he stood up and headed for the door. Before he walked out the door he turned back to the captain.

"I believe that we should keep a close eye on Dr. Jones, if you ask me he has something to do with this."

26 years ago

"I can't believe this," Kathy Roger muttered under her breath as she and Data walked out of the courthouse.

"With everything taken into account we are quite lucky," Data stated as he followed Kathy, "The average sentence for a crime like this is about five years in prison as well as being dismissed from Starfleet."

"Data, they gave us the sentence that they did because we're minors. I'm only sixteen, the youngest that one can apply to Starfleet, and you are only a year and a few months old and very little of that time did you spend outside of Starfleet science labs" Kathy replied, "That is why we got the sentence we did. And it doesn't matter how light the sentence is it is never lucky to be charged and convicted for a crime you didn't commit."

"I am only stating that the consequences of the jury's ruling could have been much worst then what it was. Though neither of us did commit the crime in question we were both in the science building at the time of the explosion and we both had access to the labs. Also…" Data answered.

Kathy cut Data off, "Data, I had dreamed of being in Starfleet for as long as I can remember. I put a lot of effort into getting in and now not even one year into the academy that dream has went down the toilet." Kathy sighed and rubbed her face with her hands.

"I am truly sorry about you losing the opportunity to obtain a career in Starfleet." Data answered, believing that that would be what a human would say at that moment.

"What about you Data, you had also lost the opportunity to obtain a career in Starfleet," Kathy said looking Data strait in the eyes.

"I have not given much thought into other careers outside of Starfleet," Data answered.

"This is unfair," Kathy said looking down at the ground. A few seconds later her head snapped up.

"This is unfair and I'm not going to stand for it. I am going to be a Starfleet officer." Kathy said with a determined look on her face. She then grabbed Data's arm and started to pull Data away from the courthouse.

"Kathy we were just found guilty and have been given a lifelong bar from Starfleet, it is highly unlikely that any of us shall ever become Starfleet officers." Data stated.

"We are going to become Starfleet officers, because we are going to graduate from Starfleet Academy. They are going to let us back in because we are going to find out who really did this." Kathy answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Wolf's security team had just spent the last three hours going through every corner for Commander Data's quarters and still had found no clues as to what happened. Meanwhile Data's condition continued to get worst, if answers could not be found soon Data would suffer a complete systems shut down.

In Sickbay

"If we can't get rid of this compound there has to at less be a way to stop it from spreading any further," Dr. Crusher said as she scanned Data again with the tricorder to check on his condition.

Geordi looked over their notes again, and then he got an idea.

"Doctor this compound is spreading through his positronic wiring, though some of it got to his positronic brain not much of it did. What if we take away its access to his positronic brain, the rest of the damage we should be able to fix? If we can stop any more of the compound from getting into his positronic brain we should be able to buy Data enough time," Geordi explained.

"How do you suggest we do that?" Dr. Crusher asked putting the tricorder down and giving Geordi her full attention.

"Remember when Riker brought that game on broad that may us all addicted to it and doing the Ktarians wishes. Well, during that time you and Riker cut the wire that connects Data's positronic brain to many of his systems. If we do that now we can slow this compound's spreading to his positronic brain and buy him the time he needs." Geordi answered.

"Geordi, when I was under the control of that game my only thought was on doing what it told me to do. I wasn't caring about Data's safety or wellbeing and if I had been I would never had even thought about cutting that wire. The danger to Data is too great," Dr. Crusher responded guilt showing in her eyes, she knew it was lucky that Wesley was able to fix that.

"I don't like it any more then you do," Geordi said with a sigh, "but what is the greater risk. If we cut that wire we can protect his positronic brain for a while and we are more likely to be able to fix that wire than we are to fix the damage that compound would do to his positronic brain. In fact I don't believe we could fix the damage it would cause."

"Alright, let's do," Dr. Crusher answered, "Help me roll him over."

Dr. Crusher and Geordi rolled Data onto his stomach and opened the flap on his head that gave access to the hidden parts inside. They slowly and carefully cut the wire and closed Data back up.

Dr. Crusher sighed, "That will pay Data some time but as you said some of the compound has already made its way into his positronic brain and it may still be able to travel though some of his other wires."

"True, but it's using his positronic wiring, so it would be hard for it to go through those others and this does give us some time" Geordi answered, "Though now Data won't be able to wake up until we reconnect that wire, so we won't be able to ask him about the attack."

"To be honest after the last time he woke up I don't believe that he would have been able to tell us that much," Dr. Crusher said sadly as they turned Data back over.

"I want to know who did this though," Dr. Crusher said anger showing though her voice, "Data's one of the kindest people I know he shouldn't have to be going through this."

"I would like to know that to," Geordi replied heading back to the computer. He knew that they may have bought Data some time but he was still in danger and they need to find answers.

Dr. Crusher and Geordi worked tirelessly of the next few hours, but were unable to find out anything new on the compound, how it was spreading or more importantly how to stop it. Geordi was now on his way to Ten Forward, the Captain had ordered him and Dr. Crusher to take a break. Geordi would prefer to continue working on a cure of Data. Though they had been able to slow down the damage to Data's positonic brain there was still some of the compound in Data's positonic brain and the damage it could do could cost Data his life.

When Geordi entered Ten Forward he was quickly stopped by Dr. Jones who walked up to him followed by another man. This other man appeared to almost blind to his surroundings, and acted as though nothing was of any importance to him.

"Why, you must be Commander LaForge. I am Dr. Ronald Jones of Starfleet Science labs," Dr. Jones said extending his arm for Geordi to shake. After Geordi did Dr. Jones indicated to the man standing next to him. "And this is my assistant Mr. Henry Kane."

"Nice to meet you both," Geordi said doing his best to be polite.

"I was wondering Commander LaForge, if you would be so kind as to ask Captain Picard to allow us to begin our research on the radiation coming out of the asteroid belt," Dr. Jones asked not wasting any time. He hoped if he could get one of Picard's senior officers to speak on his behalf he would be more likely to begin his research sooner.

"I'm sorry Dr. Jones, but the Captain has stopped all research until we get to the bottom of reason events. You see one of our senior officers had been attacked and we need to investigate what happened and see how we can help him," Geordi answered. This got Dr. Jones angry.

"Doesn't anyone on this ship see the importance of the radiation, or is Starfleet no longer about exploration. If this radiation works the way I think it will, the possibilities of what we can learn are endless. Yet, everyone wants to spend their time fixing an android that could be replaced if need be," Dr. Jones replied.

"I'll have you know that Data is a close personal friend of mine and I don't appreciate you talking about him like that," Geordi answered back now getting angry as well.

Dr. Jones glared and then stormed off; it appeared that none of the senior officers were going to side with him. Mr. Kane followed Dr. Jones without saying a word.

_**Reference from the episode "The Game" **_


	5. Chapter 5

26 years ago

"I believe I should point out that what we are currently planning to do involves 4 illegal actions. We will be trespassing on private property, breaking into a Starfleet ran science lab, using spyware equipment that has been banned from the pass 23 years, 5 month, 3 day, 10 hours, 15 minutes and 3 seconds, and hacking into classified information. No one under the rank of a Starfleet Lieutenant Commander is allowed to view that security footage," Data stated as Kathy got everything ready for that night.

"Data you're the only person I know of who can tell me how long ago a random law was passed down to the last second," Kathy responded not even looking up from what she was doing. She knew full well that what she was doing was illegal, but she was going to find out the truth behind that explosion in the Starfleet Academy science lab. To do that she would have to view those security tapes for herself. As the ancient expression goes, if you want to make an omelet you have to break a few eggs. With that thought she got the last of the tools she would need into her case and she closed it up.

Starfleet had some of the best technology out there and breaking into it was not going to be easy. Technology though had always been her strong point. When she was eight years old her interest in technology had started and she would spend hours just trying to see how different pieces of equipment worked. At twelve she had learned how to hack into computers. If she could stay focused she should be able to get to the security footage.

What worried her though was the equipment she had to use to get to it. She had learned how to hack a computer solely because she wanted to know as much about computer as she could, and she had too much free time on her hands, she had never planned to use that information to hack into someone else system. Also see as the Hackers Kit, the tool sit needed to hack into that computer, was as Data had said illegal; she only had an idea on how to use it. She would be using it for the first time while she was hacking into Starfleet's systems. Yet, she didn't have time to practice using it because Starfleet moved that footage ever few months to a star base computer and from there it would be near impossible to get ahold of. The footage would move tomorrow night, so they had to go tonight.

"Don't worry Data everything will go fine and no one will even know we were there," Kathy said with more confidence than she had. Kathy stood up with the tool kit in hand and headed out the door.

"That is highly unlikely," Data replied following Kathy out the door.

Kathy chose to ignore that.

They had no trouble breaking into Starfleet Academy Science labs and getting into the security room.

Kathy took a calming breath and then started setting up at the computer. At first things went according to plan, but after about 45 minutes while she was still getting the security records on a disc she planned to look though later the security alarm went off. Kathy quickly took her disc out and put it in her pocket.

"Let's hope we got the footage we need, because we can't stay for the rest of it," Kathy stated running past Data to the door.

"Agree," Data replied following her.

Kathy and Data ran though the hallway that lead to the eastside exit when they heard people coming their way. They stopped in their tracks and quickly looked around for a place to hide.

"I believe that we could make our way out through there," Data whispered pointing upward. Kathy eyes followed where Data was pointing and saw the air vent. Before Kathy could say anything else Data pulled the cover off the vent. Which surprised Kathy, because decades ago they started welding those things on to keep people from doing what they were about to do. When Data put the cover down, he didn't wait for her to say anything. He lifted Kathy up to the vent and Kathy pulled herself up though the vent. She quickly moved aside to let Data through. When Data was through and before he could put the cover back in place the security guards that they had heard ran by them. When the guards had all ran by Data and Kathy continued on their way through the air vent and followed it up to the roof.

When they had got out of the air vent on the roof, Kathy let out a sigh of relief.

"See Data, that was so hard."

"It was a bit harder then you predicted. You stated that you believed that we would get in there and out without anyone noticing that we were there. It took 1 hour, 10 minutes and 29 seconds for the alarms to alert them to the fact that we were in fact there. Also there is only a 46% chance that the information we need is on the disc," Data replied. Kathy just rolled her eyes.

"Well, if you ask me a 46% chance is better than the 0% chance we would of had if we hadn't gone," Kathy said already heading down the latter that lead up to the roof.

When Data and Kathy made it back to Kathy's place, they put the disc into the computer and began going through it. It didn't take them long to find out that half the information they wanted to get was not there. They didn't have the footage from the lab that blow up right before explosion, but they did have the footage from the lab that they had been working in at the time of the explosion. The footage they managed to get showed that they had been working in that lab for three hours prior to the explosion.

"Intriguing, the officers that had arrested us and the court that had prosecuted us had access to this footage. This footage clearly shows that neither of us could have caused that explosion, so why would the convict us?" Data said after viewing the footage.

"That Data is what we need to find out to clear our names," was Kathy's answer.


	6. Chapter 6

Present Date

Dr. Jones and Mr. Kane where sitting in Ten Forward having a drink. Dr. Jones was still steaming over what had happened. It had been nearly two days since he was scheduled to begin work on the asteroid belt, yet he was being kept from doing his work. He never believed that an android belonged in Starfleet anyways. It was just another machine, and what good would a machine do in place of a man. Mr. Kane just sat there and listened as his boss raged on and on about the events of the past few days. He had known his boss to get frustrated over things and yell about them, only to let it go over time. He knew when Picard allowed his boss to finish his work, he would forget all about this. As for himself Mr. Kane could not wait for this whole thing with Commander Data to blow over.

Meanwhile in Sick bay

"How are things going here?" Captain Picard asked Dr. Crusher having just come in to check on what they had found out on Data's condition.

"Well, we don't know that much more than what we knew earlier," Dr. Crusher said as she checked the read out from the bio bed that Data was on, and then turned to face Picard, "We now know that the compound is spreading through his positronic systems. To protect his positronic brain we cut off the wire that connects many of his systems to it, but that only did so much."

"Isn't it dangerous to start cutting those wires," Picard asked.

"Yes, but it is a lot less dangerous then leaving that wire connected," Dr. Crusher said with a sigh. "Jean-Luc we many have bought Data some time by doing that, but if we don't find a way to fix this soon we are going to lose Data."

Before Captain Picard could say anything Nurse Ogawa walked in with Spot in her hands.

"Excuse me Doctor, Captain, but I think I found something that could help us find out what happened," she said as she walked up and placed Spot on the bio bed next to Data.

"What have you found out?" Picard asked giving Nurse Ogawa his full attention.

"I had went and checked on Spot's paw this morning to see how it was healing, and I noticed something that the nurse that had mended her paw earlier over looked," Nurse Ogawa stated as she went over to the supply cabinet and pulled out a pair of tweezers and then went back to Spot and pulled up the paw that had been injured. She then took the tweezers and pulled out a small piece of red fabric and held it up so the Captain and Dr. Crusher could see.

"I don't know how it had been missed," Nurse Ogawa stated, "maybe the nurse that first looked at Spot thought she had come across it in Data's room. However Data has the most limited wardrobe I have ever seen; he only wears his Starfleet uniform and nothing else. And the ones he wears are all yellow and black; there is no red in them."

Captain Picard took the tweezers with the piece of fabric from Nurse Ogawa, "You believe that this has something to do with the attack on Commander Data?"

"Yes sir," Nurse Ogawa answered, "It seems like it would be out of Data's attacker's way to attack Spot and a cat wouldn't go up to Data when he was thrashing around like he was. So it doesn't make sense that Spot would have hurt her paw from Data thrashing around. Yet, if Spot had say scratched Data attacker it may explain why Spot had hurt his paw. If the attacker had thrown Spot, she could of ever easily broken her paw that way. Also it would explain that piece of fabric in Spot's paw."

"If that the case, there may be some blood on this," Dr. Crusher added, "and we if that the case we can find the person who did this. All Starfleet officers DNA is on record and so is the DNA of the scientists at the Starfleet science lab who are here to study the asteroid belt."

Dr. Crusher turned to Nurse Ogawa, "Check the medical records and make note of any one who came in with scratches consistent with those one would get from a cat. I don't think the attacker would come into sick bay with those if it was from Spot, but you never know. If there is DNA here I would like to test it with those patients first."

Dr. Crusher turned to Captain Picard, "Finally we have something to go on."

Captain Picard nodded, "Keep me informed, I will be on the bridge." Then Captain Picard head out of sickbay with a little more hope. They now had a led.

As Dr. Crusher head back to her office she gave Spot a scratch behind the ears.

Meanwhile in Engineering

Geordi was going through Starfleet records, hoping that he might be able to find out more about this strange compound that was attacking Data's systems, till something got his attention. His search had taken him to the records of Starfleet Academy science labs seeing as to how many different chemicals and organic compounds that are found are taken there for study. What had gotten his attention was an old report about an explosion in one of their labs over twenty years ago, where illegal experiments were held right under Starfleet's nose. What was interesting about this was that one of the cadets that had been convicted of this crime was Data.

Geordi leaded back in his chair and his mouth dropped open, he couldn't believe it. If this was true Data shouldn't even be allowed to be as much as an ensign on the Enterprise or any part of Starfleet for that matter.

Could it be that Data had gone around his conviction and went into Starfleet illegally? Geordi shook his head. That couldn't be true! For one thing it would have been near impossible for Data to have had done that and he had worked with Data for years and he knew the kind of person Data was. Geordi put a marker on the article with plans to go back to it. What was important now was finding a way to help Data, after that he would look into this.


	7. Chapter 7

26 years ago

"Alright let's go over what we knew," Kathy said as she paced back in forth.

"We currently knew that at 1600 hours three weeks ago on Saturday, an explosion happened in Starfleet Academy lab 7. Though there was no causalities the lab was completely destroyed and with it much of the evidence. The chemicals involved in the explosion has led investigators to believe that whoever was responsible for the events that lead to the explosion were working in making illegal arms. We were both convicted of causing the explosion, and charged with improper use of Starfleet equipment, destruction of Starfleet property and disobeying a direct order from a senior officer, see as Commander McIntire give all first year cadets in his science class the order not to use the chemicals held in that lab. We also, though illegally, have the security footage of that day with the expectation of the lab 7 before the explosion," Data answered as soon as those words left Kathy's mouth.

"Data hold it right there," Kathy interrupted, "Is the only footage from that day that we don't have is the footage from that Science lab?"

Data thought for a moment and went over the information that he had stored in his positronic brain then only seconds later he answered.

"We have all for the security footage with the expectation of the footage from the lab in question," Data answered.

Kathy stopped her pacing and a smile grew on her face.

"Data what is the probability that the only part of the security footage that we were unable to get was from that one lab in question?" Kathy asked.

"1 in 123" Data answered.

"Okay, let say we had managed to get all for the footage. What is the probability that there had been a malfunction in only that one security camera?"

"1 in 346" Data answered.

"What would the probability that someone had went in a turned off that security camera or had taken that footage after the explosion," Kathy asked.

"It's probable," Data answered after thinking about it for a few seconds.

"Data I think we have something here," Kathy said setting down in the chair across from where Data was sitting.

"Data we weren't charge with making an illegal weapon, because they could prove that the explosion was caused by the attempt to make an illegal weapon beyond a reasonable doubt," Kathy stated.

"That is correct; most of the evidence was destroyed in the explosion."

"Data, if someone was making illegal weapons would they want that on camera? My guess is that whoever was behind this was making illegal weapons and had turned off the security camera to keep from being discovered," Kathy explained.

"That still would have left a hole in the security camera and all it would have taken was someone looking through the security footage for them to know that something was up," Data countered.

"Data, the only time that footage is ever looked at is if an investigation is going on. If not it is just taken to be stored at a star base. If someone did use the equipment in the Science lab to make an illegal weapon, if everything went right people wouldn't even think to look through those tapes till months after the fact. Also at that point it would be hard to pinpoint a particular date. And after going through all of that footage, it would be very easy to overlook the fact that on one date for a short time the camera is out in one of the Science labs," Kathy stated.

"If that is the case and we have all the other security footage, then the ones responsible for the events in Science lab 7 would have to be on the footage we have before and after the explosion," Data replied.

"Who all was in the Science lab that night?" Kathy asked.

"There were five people recorded being in the Science building at the time in question," Data answered, "Commander McIntire, Commander Kane, Cadet Williams, you and myself."

"If you are talking about Cadet Klaus Williams, he wouldn't even know where to begin with something like this. Also Commander McIntire works in the Science labs so there is nothing suspicious about him being there. But in my time at Starfleet Academy, though brief, I don't remember seeing a Commander Kane," Kathy said.

"Commander Henry Kane is the first officer on the Starship Strider, which is the first Starship in the last 78 years to be the flagship of Starfleet that is not named Enterprise. It became the flagship after the Enterprise-C was destroyed…" Data answered.

"Data hold one," Kathy interrupted knowing that if she didn't Data would tell her everything about the USS Strider and Commander Kane's career which she didn't need to know. "Why would the first officer of Starfleet's flagship be in Starfleet Academy Science labs?"

"I do not know," Data replied.

Present Date

"Captain you have an incoming message from the Starship Dragonfly, they wish to speak to you in private," Lieutenant Wolf said from his station on the bridge.

"I will take it in my ready room," Captain Picard answered and he headed off of the bridge and into his ready room. When he got there and sat down at his desk he opened the channel. On the screen of the computer on his desk appeared the image of a woman in her early forties wearing the uniform of a Starship Captain.

"Good evening, Captain Picard," she said without wasting any time, "I'm Captain Kathy Roger of the Starship Dragonfly and I have some information about one of the scientist that is currently on your ship."

"What kind of information," Captain Picard asked.

"Information on pass crimes," Captain Roger explained, "seeing as how he had already done his time in prison, there is nothing that states that this man cannot be a passenger on a Starship. And if there is no problem here I do not want to make life hard for him, though he would deserve it. Henry Kane was a former Starfleet commander."

"A former Starfleet commander," Captain Picard replied remembering the quiet man he had seen with Dr. Jones earlier.

"Yes, he had been dishonorable discharged and relieved of his rank when it was found out that he had been using Starfleet resources to build a weapon to use against the Romulans. He believed that it could spell the end to the Romulan threat. When one of his experiments backfired destroying one of the Science lab at Starfleet Academy, he used two first year cadets to take the blame," Captain Rogers explained.

"If that is so how did he get found out?" Captain Picard asked Captain Rogers now had his undivided attention.

"I was one of those cadets and we weren't about to sit back and take the blame for a crime we didn't commit," Captain Rogers said as if it was the most apparent thing in the world. "The thing that I believe you should be aware of though is that the other cadet that Kane had framed was Data."

This shocked Picard, but it now gave him a likely suspect as to who had attacked Data.

"You see Captain Picard to clear our names Data and I had hacked into Starfleet Academy security footage and that lead us to Commander Kane. And then we used an old spy method, from the 21st century called bugging to get the evidence we needed. Bugging requires someone to wear a hidden recording device and then get the person they want evidence on to reveal information to them without knowing they're being recorded." Captain Rogers shook her head. "Kane didn't see any threat in an android who was little over a year old, with the social skills bulldog, and who had just been convicted of a crime like that. So after a while Data got all the information he needed to prove what Kane had done."

Then Captain Rogers leaned forward, "What he said at the court is why I feel the need to tell you about this. When he was convicted he blamed it all on Data and shouted at him from across the courtroom. Saying that he will get even with him and that he would do it when Data least expected it. He said he would see to it that Data became nothing but scrap metal. Kane was also charged with that as well. I don't believe that Data will see much of a threat in Kane over what he said, seeing as to how he has been out of prison for so long and hasn't done anything. Also because some idiot let Kane get that job at with Starfleet science he has every right to be there. I just believe that you should know that one of the passengers on your ship has made a threat on the life of one of your senior officers."

"Thank you, Captain Rogers for informing me about this you may have given us the information we needed in regards to an investigation going on as we speak," Captain Picard told her.

After Captain Picard finished talking with Captain Rogers, he called Lieutenant Wolf to his ready room. It was time to look into Henry Kane.


	8. Chapter 8

Lieutenant Wolf and a security team had made their way down to the guest quarters and were now at Mr. Henry Kane's door. Lieutenant Wolf rang the bell to enter and waited for Mr. Kane to answer. In only a few moments Mr. Kane came to the door.

"How may I help you?" Mr. Kane asked calmly, but if one looked closely they would be able to see the nerviness in his eyes. Something that didn't escape Wolf's attention.

"We have been asked by the Captain to search your room in regards to the attack on Commander Data," Wolf answered.

"You have no right to search my room," Mr. Kane replied all sense of calm leaving him.

Wolf stepped closer to Mr. Kane.

"According to Starfleet regulations I can. The Captain has the right to have any quarters on his ship searched at any time."

Now Mr. Kane was breathing heavy, "Also according to those regulations you have to tell the residence the reason for the search if it is guest quarters and not a Starfleet officer."

Wolf leaned forward till his was inches from Mr. Kane's face, "I believe I had already given you a reason, but if you want to know why your quarters are being searched it has to do with the threat you made on Commander Data's life. The Captain believes that is enough of a reason to search your quarters. It would be easier on you if you don't intervene in this search."

Wolf stepped around Mr. Kane and entered his quarters.

"That was over twenty years ago and when I said that. I had lost my career and was on my way to prison at the time. How could that have anything to do with what happen a few days ago," Mr. Kane said his eyes never leaving Wolf as he searched his quarters. Wolf paid him no attention.

The first thing that Wolf noticed was the chemistry set at the other side of the room. On first look it looked as though it hadn't been used in a while, but at the corner on the right side of the table was a container, half full of a strange substance. The container was about the size of a measuring cup, and the substance was bright primary yellow with specks of something blue in it.

Wolf turned to one of the security personal that came with him and pointed to the container.

"Take this down to sick bay and show it to Dr. Crusher. Tell her it was found in a suspect's quarters. Do not open that container."

The security officer nodded and took the container from the table and headed out the door. Then Wolf turned to the remaining members of the security team.

"Spread out and search this room, I want no part of this room unchecked," Wolf told them.

For the next two hours the security team went through Mr. Kane's quarters. With each passing minute Kane was getting more and more worried. Then one of Wolf's security team called Wolf over to him. He had been looking through Kane's laundry hamper and now he was holding up a shirt for Wolf to see. When Wolf came and took a look at it he saw orange hair on the left sleeve. Wolf turned to talk to Mr. Kane.

"Would you like to explain this hair on your shirt, it looks like cat hair, yet you didn't bring a cat on broad with you," Wolf said walking closer to Mr. Kane.

"I, I was at my sister's right before I came here and she has a cat. Some of her cat's hair most of gotten on my shirt," Mr. Kane said coming up with an excuse as quick as he could.

Wolf glared at him than walked over to a replicater and replicated a small test tube and a pair of tweezers and using the tweezers picked the hair off of the shirt and put it in the test tube.

"I'm going to take this down to sick bay and see if we can have it compared to Spot's DNA," Wolf told his security team, "keep searching this room."

Then Wolf turned to Mr. Kane, "Mr. Kane just so you know transportation on and off of the Enterprise has been stopped and you may be facing criminal charges if these ideas pull up anything. If that is the case and you try to leave the Enterprise you will be in even more trouble."

With that said Wolf pushed past Mr. Kane and headed down to sick bay.

* * *

A few hours later in sick bay, Dr. Crusher and Geordi had finished checking out the substance that Wolf had found in Mr. Kane's quarters. Also Dr. Crusher had checked the DNA of the cat hair found on Mr. Kane's shirt with Spot's DNA.

Captain Picard and Wolf were now in Dr. Crusher's office to hear what they had found.

"The substance that was found in Mr. Kane's quarters is an exact match with the compound that is currently destroying Data's systems," Geordi stated.

"The same is true with the cat hair found on Mr. Kane's shirt when it was compared with Spot's DNA," Dr. Crusher added. Dr. Crusher then leaned forward, "With this new information and what Captain Rogers told you, there is no doubt in my mind that Mr. Kane is the one behind the attack on Data. Unfortunately he may be the only person who could save Data at this point."

"He's not likely to give us that information," Geordi added.

"Wolf I believe that we have enough information for an arrest. I want Mr. Kane in the brig within the hour," Picard said to Wolf having heard enough. When Wolf had left Picard turned back to Dr. Crusher and Geordi.

"I want the two of you to continue studying that compound, hopeful now that we have a sample of it we can find a way to stop," Picard told them.

"Don't worry about that," Geordi said with a determined look on his face, "we will do everything we can to find a way to help Data."

"I know you will," Picard replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Henry Kane sat on the bench on the far side of his cell. He knew that he had been found out, though he would never admit that. What he need now was a way to explain what they found and make it believable. Hopeful he could buy himself some time.

Before Mr. Kane could think any further on the matter, Captain Picard and Wolf walked in.

"Mr. Kane we have some things we need to discuss," Picard said walking up to the force field that was keeping Mr. Kane in his cell. "Starting with that compound you used on Commander Data."

"I didn't attack Commander Data," said Mr. Kane, not even looking Picard in the eye.

"Then how do you explain that my security team found the exact same compound in a container in your quarters?"

"I'm a scientist, I am required to work with chemicals," Mr. Kane explained still not looking Picard in the eye.

Picard's eyebrow went up and he gave Mr. Kane an unbelieving look.

"How then do you explain that we haven't been able to find that compound anywhere else on Starfleet records?" Captain Picard asked.

Mr. Kane was not forthcoming with an answer for that one.

"How about another question, then" Captain Picard continued. "How did Commander Data's cat, Spot's hair get on your shirt?"

Mr. Kane glared at Captain Picard. "I believe you should ask why your officer is allowing his cat to roam around the ship freely. Also I told the Klingon earlier, I was at my brother's house and he had a cat. I believed that the cat hair came from there."

"No, you told me that your sister had a cat and you were at her house," Wolf said stepping closer to the force field.

"Also, Mr. Kane you should know that we checked our records. You are an only child, you don't have a brother or a sister," Captain Picard added. "Mr. Kane with the information we have it would be better for you to tell us the truth."

With this Mr. Kane turned and glared at Picard, but said nothing.

"Very well, we will be heading back to a star base to get help for Commander Data. When we get there we will hand you over to their criminal justice system and let them go from there. I would like to point out before we do, that if Commander Data dies you will be charged with murder. So if you help us fix what you have done, things will go better for you." Captain Picard said seeing that they were going to get nowhere questioning Mr. Kane.

"Funny isn't it." Mr. Kane said when Picard and Wolf turned to walk away. "If I was to take apart a tricorder and put the insides in water, I would not be charged with murder. Yet, when it is believed that I broke that android beyond repair I get charged with murder."

Picard slowly turned and looked Mr. Kane directly in the eyes and walked up to the force field.

"The difference is that Data is a person and has the right to life and no one has the right to take that away," Picard answered making himself perfectly clear and then he headed out with Wolf.

Meanwhile in Sick bay

Having a simple of the compound that was not attacking Data was proving to be a big help, yet Dr. Crusher and Geordi were still a long way from finding an answer and with the more time that past the less likely they were to find a cure.

Geordi had gotten up to get himself a cup of coffee from the replicator and was sitting back down when he accidentally spilled his coffee and a part of it fell into the dish that held the small part of the compound he was working with.

"Ah, man," Geordi said quickly getting up to clean up the mess. When he went to pour out the contents of the dish though he noticed something odd with the compound in it. Slowly he sat back down and took out a slide and carefully put a small part of the compound on it and then looked at it under a microscope. He couldn't believe what he saw, the compound was evaporating. Slowly but surely the compound was disappearing.

"Dr. Crusher come over here," Geordi all but shout across the room. Upon hearing Geordi calling her Dr. Crusher rushed over to him.

"Geordi what is it?" Dr. Crusher asked as she made her way over to him. Geordi didn't say anything but indicated to the microscope.

Dr. Crusher looked into the microscope and let out a sigh of relief.

"Finally, and not a moment too soon," Dr. Crusher said when she was done looking through the microscope. "Geordi what did you do?"

"I spilt coffee on it," Geordi said. "I don't have any idea how that worked, but it did. Coffee won't have any effect on Data's systems."

One hour later

Captain Picard walked into sick bay. He had just finished talking with Mr. Kane and informing star base 43 that they would be arriving with a prisoner and that they would need to use their labs to help Commander Data. The first thing he noticed when he walked in was that both Geordi and Dr. Crusher were standing at Data's bedside. Fearing the worst Picard walked right over to them.

Upon hearing Picard, Dr. Crusher turned to him with a smile on her face; erasing all of Captain Picard's fear.

"Jean-Luc we found a way to get rid of this compound," Dr. Crusher explained. "In the last hour, half of the compound in Data's system has been eliminated. It wouldn't be long now before all of it is gone and we can reconnect his positronic brain to the rest of his systems."

"That is good to hear," Captain Picard said relieved that they had finally found a cure. "Will there be any permanent damage?"

"Thankfully no, we will have to repair a few of his systems and some of his systems may be slow after this. In a few days though he should be back to normal," Dr. Crusher answered.

"Good. How did you find a cure?" Captain Picard then asked. At this Dr. Crusher looked like she was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Geordi accidentally spilt coffee on it."

Captain Picard raised an eyebrow at this answer.

"It appears that something in the compound reacts with coffee in a way that causes the compound to evaporate," Dr. Crusher explained. "Coffee has no effect on Data's systems so all we had to do was have Data swallow some of it and the compound started to leave his systems."

It didn't even take an hour before the rest of the compound had left Data's systems. When it was safe to reconnect his positronic brain with the rest of his systems, Dr. Crusher and Geordi reconnected it. After the wire had been safely repaired, Dr. Crusher turned on the switch behind Data's left shoulder blade. Usually when Data is turned back on after having been turned off for a period of time he would sit right up, this time however he didn't. Data slowly opened his eyes and after a few seconds slowly turned his head to take in his surroundings. He had a look of confusion on his face.

"W-what h-hap-pened?" Data asked having trouble talking.


End file.
